You're Mine
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Aku tidak peduli kau akan beranggapan apa. Atau kau akan jadi tidak menyukaiku atau apapun itu. Terserah. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, kau milikku. Jadi bisa tidak, kau mengangguk dan menuruti saja? -apalah ini sumnary, just read! /KrisYeol / Seyeol / LuYeol/ KaiYeol / SuYeol/ Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris, Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Suho. EXO Stories. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Author : Im Soo Jung (Phe-Soo)

Cast : Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun.

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : Cerita punya saya, berharap castnya punya saya. Tapi gak bisa.

A.N :

Oke, terserah mau beranggapan apa tentang FF ini. Mungkin aneh, atau mungkin terlalu banyak drama. Tapi, semoga kalian suka. Dan ingat, Chanyeol Uke di sini. Bagi saya, Chanyeol selalu harus menjadi Uke xD. Jangan begal saya please...

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

Chanyeol hampir menghabiskan susu kotaknya ketika Sehun datang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol. Matanya menyipit oleh cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk menerobos matanya, dan ia berdiri lagi, menutup kerai jendela dan kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil mengumpat.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi semua umpatan Sehun, hanya membuat kotak susunya yang telah habis ke tempat sampah di samping lemari buku. "Ada apa Hun?"

"Ck," yang diajak berbicara menghela napas. Keduanya saling tatap sebentar, tapi kemudian Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku harus ikut studytour ke luar kota, menyebalkan, dan semua murid harus ikut."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, ia tersenyum sedikit, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu alasan Sehun kelihatan kesal. "Bukannya bagus, kau dari dulu selalu ingin jalan-jalan dan tour keluar kota kan?"

"Tapi tidak jika kau tidak ada," Sehun mendengus, helaan napasnya kedengaran berat, seolah ia harus meninggalkan sesuatu yang rapuh sendirian selama ia pergi. "Aku tidak ingin seperti tahun lalu lagi."

Chanyeol terdiam. _Teman_ satu apatertemennya ini tahun lalu juga mengikuti study tour di luar kota. Sehun tidak mau ikut sebenarnya, terlalu mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol yang ditinggalnya sendiri di apartemen. Dan kekawatiran Sehun bukan tidak beralasan. Pulang dari study tour, ia lihat seorang laki-laki tan sedang melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan paksa.

"Jangan ungkit itu lagi," Chanyeol mendesah, tapi Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau kau diambil orang lagi."

"Jangan mengekangku Sehun, dan aku tidak akan diambil orang, toh aku bukan milik siapa-siapa."

"Kau milikku," Sehun berujar, ia menangkap leher Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol, hingga ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Chanyeol di sekitar pipinya. "Titik."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu Sehun!" Chanyeol mendorong Sehun menjauh, kemudian berdiri dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sehun tersenyum sinis, sudah menduga kalau itu yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Terserah. Ia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol disentuh siapa pun lagi, apalagi sosok yang setahun lalu telah menyentuh Chanyeol. Si Kim Jongin sialan itu. Dan sampai sekarang, Sehun tahu Jongin masih berusaha dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sehun bergegas berdiri saat melihat Chanyeol yang tahu-tahu sudah mengenakan jaket, menarik tangan Chanyeol ketika laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak menyahut. "Jawab."

"Membantu Kris hyung menyusun barang di rumah barunya, bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku ada urusan sore ini?" Chanyeol menaikkan alis, mencium bau tidak suka dari Sehun yang masih memberikan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Siapa lagi Kris itu?" Sehun melepaskan tautan tangannya.

"Hanya teman," Chanyeol berkata, tapi Sehun memutar mata tidak percaya. "Sehun, cukup, kau harus berhenti bersikap seperti ini."

"Kau satu kuliah atau apa dengannya?" Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol lagi ketika laki-laki hendak berbalik menuju pintu depan, tapi Sehun tidak peduli, ia perlu tahu.

"Tidak, kami tidak satu kuliah," Chanyeol lelah dengan sifat Sehun, dan ia lelah dibuat seperti ini. "Kami hanya dekat karena dia menyukai genre musik yang sama denganku, dan yah, begitulah."

"Ck," Sehun jelas khawatir, dilepaskannya sekali lagi tangan Chanyeol. "Aku ikut denganmu."

"Eh?" Chanyeol tersentak, tapi Sehun sudah mengambil jaketnya dan menggiring Chanyeol keluar. Ia merebut kunci mobil di tangan Chanyeol, dan masuk ke mobil tanpa bercakap barang sedikit pun.

Sehun tidak peduli jika Chanyeol akan marah dengan sikapnya, atau karena kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan. Terserah bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol, ia berpikir laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak akan marah apalagi melarikan diri dari apartement hanya gara-gara hal ini.

"Ayo masuk," Sehun menilik keluar, tepat di mana Chanyeol berdiri dan menatapnya dengan air muka kesal. Seolah sedang berkata 'keluar dari mobil sekarang', tapi walaupun Sehun mengerti arti tatapan itu, jangan harap Sehun akan menurutinya. Ia terlalu keras kepala.

Chanyeol mengalah, membiarkan tangannya membuka pintu mobil dan menghela napas pelan ketika punggungnya bersandar pada kursi di samping Sehun. "Kuharap kau tidak mengacau."

"Mengacau?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tertawa sinis, menghidukan mesin mobil dan menatap ke depan. "Kita lihat nanti, seperti apa Kris itu. Itu akan menentukan aku akan mengacau atau tidak."

"Sehun!" Chanyeol melebarkan mata ketika mendengar Sehun berkata seperti itu, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Ia melajukan mobil ketika Chanyel hampir berkata sesuatu lagi.

.

.

.

" _Well,_ ini apartement yang bagus," Sehun menatap Chanyeol, kemudian beralih pada bangunan di depannya lagi. "Seberapa sering kau ke sini, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Kau harus panggil aku _hyung_ lain kali," Chanyeol mendesah, dan melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu. Dan Sehun mengekor di belakangnya.

Sehun berkedip dua kali ketika Kris keluar membukakan pintu dengan wajah sumringah yang luar biasa tampan. Tapi tidak, Sehun beranggapan bahwa ia masih lebih tampan lagi. Tapi lupakan tentang siapa yang tampan sekarang. Sehun punya masalah yang lebih serius dari wajah orang.

Chanyeol duduk di antara tumpukan kardus dan benda-benda yang masih belum ditata. Dan tepat saat itu pula, Kris datang dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah pemuda itu, tersenyum begitu lembut hingga Sehun jadi merinding dibuatnya. Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal, adalah bagaimana ia diabaikan di sini. Chanyeol, bahkan dia masih belum memperkenalkannya pada laki-laki itu. Dan laki-laki itu, yang mungkin Kris, bersikap seolah tidak ada Sehun di sana dan berbicara pada Chanyeol.

"Ah Hyung," Chanyeol menatap pada Sehun, wajah Chanyeol yang seperti baru ingat sesuatu itu membuat Sehun ingin menggigitnya. "Ini Sehun, teman satu apartementku."

"Satu apartement?" Kris mengerutkan alis, ia menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, seolah sedang mencari-cari aroma berbahaya dari orang yang paling muda di sana itu. Dan Kris menemukannya.

"Ya, dan kami bukan teman," Sehun mendelik pada Chanyeol atas betapa singkatnya laki-laki itu menjelaskan asal usulnya dan hubungan mereka. "Kami lebih dari itu, lebih dan lebih dari itu."

Dan raut wajah Kris langsung berubah.

"Benarkah?" pandangan laki-laki dengan rambut pirang itu beralih pada Chanyeol, dan kemudian pada Sehun lagi untuk beberapa saat.

Chanyeol tidak membalas, dan itu juga yang membuat Sehun semakin tidak suka. Ia ingin Chanyeol menjelaskan bagaimana mereka dekat, terutama pada Kris yang ada di depannya ini.

"Di mana aku harus taruh buku-buku ini Hyung?" Chanyeol sudah berganti topik saat tangannya mengangkat sebuah buku dari kardus besar yang sudah terbuka di depannya.

"Nanti saja beres-beresnya," Kris malah tersenyum sinis, pada Sehun. "Aku ingin mengobrol dengan kalian saja hari ini."

"Eh?" ekspresi Chanyeol tidak terima, tapi tarikan tangan Sehun untuk duduk di sebelahnya membuat laki-laki itu mau tidak mau harus ikut berbincang juga.

"Jadi ini temanmu, Sehun ya namanya?" Kris sengaja hanya menatap Chanyeol tidak pada Sehun, dan hanya menanyakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Sehun pada Chanyeol saja. Seolah Sehun adalah hantu tidak kasat mata yang takut orang tampan.

"Dia satu kelas denganmu?"

"Dia sekamar denganmu di apartement?"

"Siapa yang biasa membuat makanan di sana?"

"Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?"

"Apa kau terganggu olehnya?"

"Apa kau-"

Sehun memukul lantai, dan sialan, tangannya jadi sakit. "Stop, kalau kau mau bertanya tanyakan padaku! Kami satu kamar, kami bahkan satu ranjang, dia yang biasanya membuatkan makanan, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah terganggu olehku. Dan dia, adalah kekasihku."

Kalimat terakhir sukses membuat Kris dan Chanyeol terbelalak. Dan sebelum Chanyeol mencoba berteriak apa maksud Sehun, Sehun sudah menaruh telunjuknya di mulut si mata besar. Dan memandang Kris begitu tajam.

"Oh," Kris tergelak pelan, dan matanya yang dingin membalas tatapan mengintimidasi Sehun. "Aku ingin tahu alasan Chanyeol hanya memanggilmu _teman_."

"Dia terlalu malu untuk bicarakan hubungan kami, apa salah?" Sehun memang manusia paling pintar mengada-ngada. Dan ia tidak takut dengan tatapan tidak terima Chanyeol, ia tidak peduli.

Kris jadi serius kembali, ia terlihat tidak suka pada Sehun. Tapi dengan senang hati ia memberikan sebuah senyuman _menantang._ "Itu kelihatan mengada-ngada sekali, ha. Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"Chanyeol, apa benar yang dikatakan Sehun?" Kris menuntut jawab, tapi Chanyeol sekali lagi diam. Antara ragu mengatakan sebenarnya, dan ragu oleh ekspresi Sehun yang sukses membuat mulutnya terkatup erat.

Mereka hening sejenak. Tiga orang tinggi di dalam satu ruangan, menatap lekat-lekat satu di antaranya. Sedangkan yang ditatap begitu jengah dengan waktu yang seolah memberontak untuk terus berjalan.

"Kalian berhenti menatapku!" Chanyeol menenggak salivanya, mendapati Kris dan Sehun tidak menanggapi perkataannya. Chanyeol risih dengan tatapan mereka yang memaksa. Dan Sehun yang dari tadi tidak henti merengut, berekspresi seolah jika Chanyeol mengatakan mereka hanya teman lagi, hidupnya akan segera berakhir.

"Baiklah, terserah," Chanyeol berdiri, memutar mata. "Aku katakan. Aku dan Sehun hanya teman. _Teman_. Astaga, kenapa kalian begitu ribut hanya untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini."

Kris menatap Sehun penuh kemenangan, dan dibalas Sehun dengan tatapan tidak peduli. Dan marah. Pada Chanyeol. Tentu saja. Seseorang yang selama ini ia sayangi oh tidak, mungkin ia cintai hanya berkata bahwa mereka berdua hanya teman. Walaupun memang sebenarnya memang mereka hanya teman.

"Jadi dari tadi itu kau hanya banyak bicara saja," Kris mencibir, nadanya berdesis sinis. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol memutar matanya kesal, dan Sehun tidak punya niatan sama sekali untuk membalasnya.

Chanyeol duduk kembali. Tidak di samping Kris, tidak di samping Sehun juga. Ia memilih jarak yang lebih jauh dari itu, membuang wajah ke arah jendela-jendela yang tirainya ditutup karena sinar matahari hari itu terlalu menyilaukan.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau marah?" Sehun menghela napas ketika Chanyeol masuk ke kamar tanpa bicara. Sementara tubuhnya sudah dikelumbuni oleh selimut, dan berpura-pura tidur walaupun matahari baru saja terbenam. Terserah. Chanyeol terlalu pusing dengan kelakukan Kris dan Sehun hari ini.

"Hei," Sehun menidurkan diri di samping Chanyeol, memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Ini yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan ketika Sehun bersikap bahwa mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih.

Sehun dulunya tidak sedekat ini, bahkan bertegur sapa saja hanya jika mereka berpapasan di jalan. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka dekat. Oleh salah satu teman mereka, Suho. Yang dulu, Sehun ingat sekali, sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Orang-orang mungkin akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika saja Chanyeol tidak menjelaskan bahwa mereka hanya teman.

Dari situ Sehun punya rasa tertarik dengan Chanyeol. Ia lebih sering keluar dan pergi bersama laki-laki itu, daripada teman-temannya yang lain. Dan saat itu, Sehun mulai bersikap seperti 'dia adalah milikku', dan selalu mengekor ke mana saja Chanyeol pergi.

Chanyeol risih. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak risih dengan seseorang yang selalu berjalan di belakang seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain. Dan suatu hari disaat mereka baru satu bulan tinggal di apartement yang sama, Chanyeol marah, ia terlalu keki dengan sifat Sehun. Anak itu seolah membatasinya melangkah berjalan. Dan mengintrogasinya setiap ia berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru.

"Maaf," Sehun akhirnya mengalah dan meminta maaf, ia mempererat pelukannya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap tak menyahut. "Hei, Chan ... aku salah. Maaf."

Chanyeol membalik badannya, dan wajah mereka langsung bertemu. Chanyeol tergugup, ia hampir memundurkan tubuhnya tapi Sehun menangkap dirinya dan kembali memeluknya erat.

"Jangan marah."

Oke, terserah. Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak jika dia dalam keadaan dipeluk seperti ini. Dan ketika ia berusaha meronta, Sehun malah mendekatkan kembali wajahnya, kemudian mempertemukan bibirnya.

"Sehun!" Chanyeol memundurkan tubuh, tapi Sehun menghentak dan menahan tubuh Chanyeol agar tetap di dalam pelukannya. "Lepas."

"Bilang kau memaafkanku."

"Iya, aku memaafkanmu," Chanyeol memejamkan mata erat-erat ketika Sehun sudah mencium bibirnya lagi.

"Bagus," Sehun akhirnya bangun, melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar. Tidak selang dari itu, hempas air di kamar mandi terdengar hingga keluar. Dan Chanyeol hanya menghela.

Chanyeol bersumpah, ia ingin sekali meninju Sehun karena berani-beraninya menciumnya seolah bibirnya telah ditanda tangani kontrak hanya untuk Sehun saja. Tapi biar begitu. Ia punya segelintir rasa hangat ketika Sehun memeluknya tadi, tatapan yang meminta maaf. Dan beberapa saat, ia tak sadar telah tersenyum sedikit.

"Chanyeol-ah," ah orangnya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan melemparkan handuk ke sudut tempat tidur.

"Jangan taruh handukmu sembarangan Sehun," Chanyeol berdecih. "Dan lain kali panggil aku _hyung."_

"Tidak mau," Sehun terkekeh, ia membelai pipi berisi Chanyeol kemudian mengecupnya singkat. Sontak membuat Chanyeol kaget.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu Oh Sehun," Chanyeol melemparkan bantal, mendesis ketika melihat Sehun malah tertawa sinis.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti bertingkah seperti itu," Sehun kembali tersenyum. "Karena aku sendiri tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu."

"Cih," Chanyeol memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Sehun suka wajah Chanyeol yang seperti marah dan sekaligus malu. Sehun ingin memakannya, ah, kalau saja bisa. Dan bibir itu. Mata dan hidung. Seluruhnya. Sehun ingin memakannya. Kalau saja bisa. Oh tuhan, kalau saja Sehun bisa.

"Eh?" Chanyeol mendudukkan diri, dan sekarang berhadapan langsung di depan Sehun. Ia terdiam sesaat, membuat Sehun bingung sendiri. Dalam detik berikutnya Sehun mendengar bel apartement mereka telah berbunyi berkali-kali.

"Kau mengajak Baekhyun hyungmakan malam lagi?" Sehun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol, seolah kegiatan yang sudah terlalu sering terjadi itu menganggu Sehun. Tapi Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak," Chanyeol mengerutkan alis, ia berdiri berjalan keluar kamar, diikuti Sehun tentu saja. Chanyeol tidak terlalu banyak ambil pusing dan langsung membuka pintu. Dan sosok tinggi itu sekali lagi terlihat. Kris rupanya.

"Halo, Chanyeol," katanya, memberikan sebuah sumringah. Dan Sehun mendengus, ia hendak menyuruh Chanyeol menutup pintu saja sebelum akhirnya pria bertubuh tinggi itu sekali lagi berbicara. "Izinkan aku menginap, tempat tidurku belum diantar."

"Apa?!" selajur dengan kata 'apa' terdengar, pintu ditutup dengan kata, "tidak!"

"Kau kenapa sih Sehun?" Chanyeol membuka lagi pintu yang sudah ditutup. Mempersilahkan Kris masuk dan tersenyum pada pria yang lebih tua. "Tentu saja kau boleh menginap Hyung."

"Tidak boleh," Sehun menatap tajam Kris, "titik."

"Sehun, jangan memandangi Kris seperti itu," Chanyeol mendesah, melewati Sehun dan menarik Kris masuk ke dalam. Membuat Sehun semakin kesal. "Kami tidak punya kamar lebih di sini, kalau kau mau kami bisa sediakan tempat tidur di ruang tengah."

"Aku mau tidur di kamarmu."

"Tidak boleh!" kali itu lengkingan Sehun mengalahkan suara ibu-ibu yang sedang bertengkar di apartement sebelah. Oke Sehun berlebihan.

"Tentu saja boleh," Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Sehun. Oh, betapa Sehun ingin memakan Chanyeol karena pria itu tidak bisa berkompromi dengannya!

Kris menatap Sehun, dan bibirnya bergerak seperti berkata, "aku akan menang."

.

.

.

TBC

Hoaahhh. Apa ini bagus? SeYeol pertamaku. Jelek? Biarin. Aku suka Chanyeol jadi uke . ... tapi sangat sedikit FF yang menceritakan dia uke, mungkin karena badan dia yang terlalu kingkong. Oke. Jangan bash saya.

Ini belum berakhir, dan belum tentu endingnya Chanyeol bakal sama Sehun atau enggak. Berhubung sayanya ngefans berat sama KrisYeol, saya mungkin ngebuat couple KrisYeol bahagia di ending. Dan nanti si item Kai bakal balik, kemudian Suho bakal masuk juga, kemudian Lu- oke kebanyakan hal yang bakal terjadi, padahal di ketik aja belum.

Ada saran plot? Gak ada? Ah, ada dong? Saya kebiasaan buntu ide. Entar malah bikin fict baru lagi -_-, hehe ._.v.

Soal yang lagi nunggu The Dark, lagi proses ngetik. Dan oh Tuhan, aku perlu plot untuk FF The Dark. Aku buntu ide -_-, oke saya curcol.

Oke, kutunggu review kalian. Dan, tolong, jangan basoka saya.

Salam PerFF-an, dan PerChanyeol-an, serta PerKrisYeolan, da-

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Im Soo Jung (Phe-Soo)

Cast : Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun.

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : Cerita punya saya, berharap castnya punya saya. Tapi gak bisa.

A.N :

Maaf saya telat update lagi, -_-

Saya memang pemalas. Terima kasih yang udah review kemaren. Saya terharu. Kalian memang pembaca yang baik. Maka dari itu, ini saya berikan kiss bye dari Chanyeol. Uhuk. Sudahlah, lanjutkan!

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Ini baru lima belas menit, sejak kedatangan Kris yang tiba-tiba tadi. Dan atmosfer di rumah itu sudah berubah dengan drastis. Chanyeol sudah menyalakan AC, tapi panasnya masih sedikit terasa, menjalar di belakang lehernya. Dan Chanyeol terlalu polos –atau bodoh– untuk tahu bahwa itu terjadi karena permusuhan Sehun dan Kris –atau perang, ya, perang.

"Aku mau mandi," Chanyeol berkata, ia berdiri dari duduknya. Dua orang yang duduk di kanan kiri tubuhnya mendongak dan menatapnya. "Kalau Kris Hyung juga mau mandi, ada kamar mandi di sebelah dapur. Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi di dalam kamar."

Kris mengangguk. Dia sudah mandi. Dia tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya lagi ke kamar mandi. Tapi duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun lebih menyebalkan dari pada tidak mandi satu hari penuh.

"Buat apa kau ke sini?" itu bukan pertanyaan, ada banyak sekali penekanan di dalam kalimat Sehun sehingga arti sebenarnya dari kata itu akan berubah jadi 'kenapa kau tidak pergi saja, aku ingin menonjok wajahmu'.

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang."

"Kau tidak akan sakit punggung berat hanya karena tidak tidur di kasur selama semalam."

"Dan kau terlalu cerewet."

"Oh, maaf saja, ini rumahku."

"Rumahmu dan Chanyeol, maaf saja, dia sudah mengizinkanku untuk bermalam di sini. Cerewet."

"Ka-"

Sehun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Chanyeol keluar lagi dengan baju lengan panjang dan celana panjang coklat. Rambutnya berkilat-kilat oleh lampu. Handuknya masih digantung di leher, berusaha membuat bajunya tidak basah dari tetesan air di kepalanya.

"Apa acara tv-nya bagus?" Chanyeol melirik tv yang menyala, menaikkan alis. "Luhan hyung bilang ini acara yang bagus untuk ditonton bersama."

"Siapa Luhan?" Sehun berkata, bersamaan dengan Kris.

Chanyeol menurunkan alisnya. Ia lelah. Sekarang ia tidak ingin diinterograsi lagi. Jadi ia langsung menghempaskan diri di sebelah Sehun, menghela kecil. "Temanku, kenapa?"

"Apa dia dekat denganmu?" Oh Sehun, dia masih seperti biasanya.

"Entahlah, kenapa tidak tonton saja acaranya, lihat laba-labanya meloncat!" usaha mengalih perhatian Chanyeol tidak berhasil, dua sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya masih menatapnya. Dan itu tentu saja, membuatnya risih. Kalau saja ia punya cukup kekuatan untuk memukul kepala keduanya dan menyuruh mereka menonton tv saja dari pada bertanya tidak penting, Chanyeol akan melakukannya dari tadi. Tapi ia sudah kelelahan. Rasanya ia bisa tertidur kapan saja.

"Oh, kenapa kita tidak buat makanan dulu?" ia mengatakan suatu ide yang lebih baik. Mungkin mereka akan menurut, toh Sehun juga belum makan tadi. "Ayo masak omerice."

"Kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku, siapa sebenarnya Luhan itu?" Sehun masih menuntut, tidak terima pembicaraan ini harus teralihkan begitu saja.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia merasakan hawa mengintimidasi yang kuat di sekitar tubuhnya. Itu membuat leher belakangnya meremang, seperti hantu saja. Dan hawa itu tidak ia dapat dari Sehun saja, juga dari Kris. Laki-laki itu tidak bicara lagi, tapi ia menatap Chanyeol seolah sedang mengorek isi pikiran Chanyeol dan melihat siapa yang bernama Luhan di sana.

"Chanyeol, dia siapa?" Sehun masih mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, Chanyeol rasa ia tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai Chanyeol memberikan jawaban yang jelas. "Chanyeol, dia sia-"

"Teman, hampir selalu sekelas denganku saat di kampus," akhirnya Chanyeol memilih yang lebih aman, jujur. Tapi sepertinya ini tidak bakal seaman itu. "Dia lebih tua dariku beberapa tahun. Teman, tentu saja kami teman. Memang kenapa?"

" _Memang kenapa_?" Sehun membeo, setengah marah. "Kau bilang kau berteman dengan Jongin tapi kau malah berbuat seperti itu dengannya. Itu namanya ... teman?"

"Ada apa dengan orang bernama Jongin itu?" Kris kelihatannya penasaran, tapi tampangnya seperti akan membunuh orang ketimbang penasaran. "Hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Teman," Chanyeol cepat-cepat memberitahu sebelum Sehun berkata sesuatu lainnya. "Bisa kita tidak membicarakannya? Tuh, lihat, bule itu menaruh laba-labanya di atas kepala."

Sehun menghardik. "Peduli apa aku dengan bule botak itu, kau menyembunyikan sesutau."

"Tidak!"

"Ya," Sehun tahu semuanya, Sehun akan tahu semuanya. Dia lebih tajam daripada pisau dapur ibunya, dan tafsirannya lebih akurat daripada rumus matematika mana pun. Chanyeol tidak bisa membantah sesuatu seperti ini.

"Sudahlah," Kris menarik Sehun, memelototi anak SMA itu, berkata kalau ia sudah berlebihan. "Ayo kita buat makanan. Chanyeol, apa kau belum makan?"

"Uh, belum, ayo buat makanan, astaga, aku lapar sekali," Chanyeol menatap Kris, tersenyum begitu bersemangat. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kris karena telah mengucapkan sesuatu seperti itu. "Ayo Sehun."

"Aku tidak akan mau masak atau makan apa pun kalau kau tidak memberitahu siapa Luhan itu?" Sehun mengancam, tapi Chanyeol hanya menghela, berdiri dan menarik tangan Kris untuk ikut berdiri juga.

"Ya sudah, aku dan Kris saja yang masak," kata Chanyeol, dan Sehun langsung berdiri. Kris sudah hampir membiarkan senyuman kemenangannya keluar ketika Sehun melotot dan berdecak kesal.

"Aku juga akan masak, kalau begitu," itu yang terjadi jika Chanyeol akan berduaan dengan orang lain di suatu tempat, jika Sehun tahu, Sehun tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Sekali pun. Titik. Kalau dia tahu, sih.

Chanyeol tersenyum, dan kemudian berjalan masuk duluan ke dapur. Tidak sadar dua orang lain di belakangnya sedang bertatapan, penuh kebencian. Harusnya omurice bisa dibuat lebih cepat jika ada tiga orang di sana yang memasak. Tapi yang benar-benar memasak hanya Chanyeol. Yang lainnya asik saling menatap, saling menginjak, saling menyenggol dan membuat semuanya berantakan, mereka terlihat saling ... tidak menyukainya. Atau tepatnya, sangat membenci satu sama lain.

"Sudah kunobatkan kau sebagai orang yang paling kubenci," Kris berdesis, dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Akurlah," mata Chanyeol mengerling.

"Oh, aku juga membencimu," Sehun membalas.

"Kau membenci semua orang, Sehun," ralat Chanyeol.

"Tidak, hanya yang terlihat berbahaya untukmu," Sehun ikut memperbaiki.

"Kris tidak berbahaya untukku, kok," Chanyeol menghardik. Tidak mungkin orang baik seperti Kris berbahaya, bagaimana mungkin. Itu kata Chanyeol, sih.

"Aku berbahaya," Kris seperti sedang mengakui sesuatu, ia merangkulkan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Diambilnya nasi yang menempel di pipi Chanyeol, memasukkannya ke mulut. "Contohnya, mungkin aku bisa memakanmu kapan saja."

Laki-laki yang dirangkul bergidik, membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Dan apa maksud kata _memakan_ itu tadi? Mungkin hanya bentuk kiasan, mungkin bercanda, mungkin benar-benar memakan secara harfiah, mungkin ada maksud lain. Chanyeol tidak ingin memperdulikannya. Terserahlah.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan antar kalian," Kris sudah bangun, menguap, dan beberapa detik berikutnya ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol –dan merengut pada Sehun yang setengah tidur.

Tadi malam mereka langsung tidur setelah makan. Dan Sehun marah-marah karena harus sekamar dengan Kris, seperti Kris itu hama atau apa. Chanyeol menyediakan tepat tidur lipat di samping tempat tidurnya untuk Kris. Dan Sehun merengek ingin tidur di sisi ranjang di dekat Kris, dan Chanyeol langsung mengiyakannya. Jadi percuma saja maksud awal Kris untuk tidur di kamar Chanyeol dan mengamati –mungkin akan lebih dari mengamati– laki-laki itu tidur karena Sehun benar-benar menganggu.

"Jangan pernah dekati Chanyeol lagi," Sehun berkata setengah mendengkur, ia tersentak ketika Chanyeol memukul kepalanya pelan. "Maksudku, kau tidak perlu repot-repot!"

Kris memutar mata, anak itu benar-benar mengekang Chanyeol, memang dia ibu Chanyeol atau apa sih?

"Aku memaksa," Kris tersenyum, hanya pada Chanyeol, tentu saja.

"Terima kasih," laki-laki yang ditatapnya ikut tersenyum simpul, kemudian berdiri dan menyeret Sehun ke kamar mandi. "Mandi sana."

"Aku mau mandi denganmu," Kris melotot mendengar Sehun dengan mudahnya mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu dengan keadaan setengah tidur.

"Tidak," Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi, mempersilahkan Sehun mandi.

"Ayolah," Sehun merengek, persis seperti anak kecil. Kris tidak percaya Sehun yang bebal bisa terlihat seperti bocah manja.

"Aku akan menendangmu kalau sekali lagi meminta," Chanyeol berdesis, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Laki-laki itu melingkari lengannya pada leher Chanyeol, menarik laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

Sebelum Sehun sempat memberikan kecupan singkat, Kris sudah mendorong dahi laki-laki SMA itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Menyeret Chanyeol menjauhi Sehun, sembari melotot setengah marah. "Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan!" Sehun meringgis, ia menarik satu lengan Chanyeol ke sisinya. "Kami memang selalu begitu, buat apa kau jadi marah?"

"Kalian berisik," Chanyeol menyela. Tapi mereka tidak peduli.

"Setiap pagi?" jelas dari suaranya, Kris marah.

Sehun terkekeh sinis. Menarik Chanyeol hingga laki-laki itu benar-benar berada di sisinya. "Ya, kenapa? Kau ingin marah?!"

"Apa maksu-"

"Berisik! Sehun, cepat mandi!" Chanyeol berpaling ke arah Kris. "Aku akan membuat sarapan, apa kau akan langsung pulang setelah ini?"

"Kau menyuruhku pulang?" Kris tahu maksud Chanyeol bukan itu, tapi ia hanya ingin menggoda sedikit saja.

"Ya, pulang sana, dasar pengganggu," Sehun berdecih dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan pintu yang di banting. Dia merajuk.

Kris memutar mata. Ia tatap Chanyeol yang menghela napas dan berjalan keluar kamar. Kris mengekor di belakangnya, menatapi rambut kemerahan itu dari belakang. Tersenyum. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan hanya dengan menatap bagian belakang laki-laki itu, bukankah luar biasa? Mungkin itu juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa Kris sangat menyukainya.

Kemudian mereka hening. Kris sibuk menatapi Chanyeol yang masih asik memasak sambil duduk di kursi yang di tariknya dari meja makan.

"Kau ada kelas pagi ini?" Kris sekedar ingin berbincang, yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Hari ini akan membosankan," Chanyeol menarik piring dari lemari, berkutat dengan spatulanya yang bolak dari wajan ke piring.

"Hm," Kris harus bicara apa?

Chanyeol tersenyum. Matanya menatap Kris dengan lembut, kemudian menaruh makanan ke depan Kris. Kris tahu, dengan wajah yang manis itu, Chanyeol pasti punya banyak orang yang menyukainya. Dia tahu dari mana? Ya, dia tahu saja, soalnya dia orang tampan, dan banyak yang menyukainya.

"Chanyeol!" Sehun memanggil, suaranya terdengar dari dalam kamar. Kemudian sosok itu keluar sambil menghambin ranselnya dengan sebelah bahu. "Aku tidak ingin diantar orang itu, orang itu menyebalkan, aku juga tidak suka diantar orang asing."

"Orang itu-orang itu, namaku Kris," sambil berdiri, Kris bisa merasakan luapan amarah yang datang hanya dengan hitungan detik ketika melihat wajah di depannya, saingan terberatnya. "Ah, tapi percuma juga berbicara dengan bocah sepertimu."

"Terserah," Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau diantar kau, titik."

Kris akan berdebat lagi sebelum Chanyeol hanya dengan satu tangannya dan senyum miring berkata sambil menghela napas, "tidak apa-apa Hyung, kami naik mobil sendiri saja. Kau pasti banyak kerjaan kan?"

Memang benar, pagi ini ada rapat lagi. Dan wajah Chanyeol yang memelas membuatnya dengan mudah mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Maafkan Sehun," Chanyeol berkata ketika Sehun sudah beranjak untuk mengambil bukunya yang ketinggalan di dalam kamar.

Kris tidak menjawab. Tidak akan dimaafkannya bocah itu. Ingin sekali Kris menonjoknya. Tapi tidak mungkin ia begitu, Chanyeol mungkin akan langsung membencinya. Toh, Kris tidak suka pertarungan fisik. Berbicara dengan bocah itu saja sudah menyebalkan, apalagi melakukan perkelahian yang lebih hebat. Mati saja.

"Ayo sarapan dulu," setelah Sehun sudah kembali, Chanyeol menarik keduanya dengan riang, tersenyum. Oh, Kris lebih baik mati saja karena senyum itu.

.

.

.

.

"Dah," Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, tapi Sehun masih tidak bergeming dari depan pintu mobil. "Kenapa?"

"Kau masih belum menjawab, tentang orang bernama Luhan itu," Sehun memberitahu. Dan oh, bahkan ketika sudah sampai di sekolah, Sehun masih sempat-sempatnya mengungkit hal itu.

"Kau akan terlambat Sehun," Chanyeol melirik ke arah penjaga gerbang. "Dah."

Chanyeol menutup kaca mobil, melajukan mobilnya. Ia menghela lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas hari ini. Dua orang itu benar-benar membuatnya pening semalaman, dan sepagian.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya laki-laki di sampingnya, yang mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Kau murung."

"Tidak," Chanyeol tidak menggubris. "Hanya lelah."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan. "Habis ini kita ke cafe, mereka punya menu baru hari ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Luhan tidak nampak semenyebalkan dua orang itu (Sehun dan Kris), dia nampak lebih lembut. Chanyeol menyukainya. Itu membuatnya lebih betah berlama-lama di samping namja itu, bercerita banyak hal. Dan Luhan, dia orang yang baik. Chanyeol bahkan tidak percaya laki-laki dulu pernah menghabiskan waktunya seharian hanya untuk menemani Chanyeol menangis.

"Terima kasih Hyung," Chanyeol merangkul laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Tidak," Luhan menggeleng, memegang tangan Chanyeol di pundaknya. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Menjadi cinta pertamaku."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

We te ep, kok TBC-nya kek gini?

Oke, setelah hilang sekian lama. Saya update lagi. Dan maafkan dengan segala keterlambatan saya. Dan saya enggak mau cari alasan, karena, saya emang malas. Kalau disuruh cari alasan, tentu saya akan menyalahkan setumpuk pr tidak tahu belas kasihan itu. (Kukutuk kau pr). Baru Luhan yang muncul, itu pun di penghujung epep. Chapter depan mungkin Jongin yang bakal masuk.

Tapi senang sekali. Buat reader-nim yang baik hati, kalian pahlawanku. Lope-lope berhamburan (ew).

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **Miyuk :** Iya, saya aja yang ngetik baper. Wkwk. Makasih udah baca+review.

 **Kim Sohyun :** Yeeaahh, KrisYeol lagi. Horee (ikutan tereak). Saya malah lagi haus akan Seyeol. Iya, Seyeol seringnya emak ama anak. Maka dari itu saya pengin buat yang kek begini. Sehun mah gitu, sukanya nyerobot kek bebek #plak. Uhuk. Makasih udah baca+ripiu

 **Hyena :** Uwoookeh, udah lanjut :D

 **ParkMitsuki :** Sehun mah gitu -3-, saya pan juga mau . . . Of course bakal ada banyak tokoh muncul. B), ye kalau saya mah relanya Chanyeol sama saya aja sih #buugg. Chanyeol musti jadi uke, musti, m-u-s-t-i. Kekeke. Terima kasih udah baca dan review.

 **xxLULUxx :** Iya, ini Chanyeol x everyone. Entahlah, saya juga masih labil sama pilihan si Ceye, mungkin dia bakal milih saya. Uhuk. Terima kasih udah baca dan review.

 **Baby Crong :** Mungkin keduanya. Saya Krisyeol HardShipper, tapi belakangan karena ketidakadaannya momen KrisYeol lagi, saya jadi suka merhatiin Chanyeol sama member lain. Wkwkwk. Iya, sayanya pemalas kelas berat. Malas ngedit, wkwk. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Pujiastuti425 :** Saya turut senang. Wkwk. Saya suka Chanyeol jadi uke. Tidak peduli dengan siapa semenya. Terima kasih udah baca dan review.

 **Fienyeol :** Saya juga ... saya juga suka KrisYeol. Tapi . . . entahlah. Saya labil. Ada apa dengan saya? Mungkin endingnya Chanyeol bakal sadar dan jatuh cinta pada saya saja #uhuk, ini dari tadi balesan ripiu ngungkit ini doang. Wkwk. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **OhVivit :** Udah lanjut dongg, yeeeaayy, makasih udah baca dan review!

 **Sanexchan :** Kenapa reviewmu kek putus begitu? Tapi tolong jangan putuskan cintaku pada Chanyeol! (sumpah ni author). Iya-iya, saya juga suka KrisYeol. But SeYeol tuh . . . aku lagi ngefeel mereka. Tapi aku KrisYeol shipper... bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Oke, terima kasih udah baca dan review.

 **Double bobB.I :** Iya, masa muka kek gitu seme? Kaga terima! #demo. Wkwk. Badan dia itu kek tiang, mungkin itu juga faktornya. Kalo faktor wajah, Chanyeol sangat mendukung jadi uke. Wkwk, makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Realyounges529 :** Saya ikut dukung juga! Saya dukung Chanyeol sama saya! Eaaaa #bugg. Oke, terima kasih udah baca dan review.

 **KimSora94 :** iya, dia diperebutin banyak orang. Termasuk saya. Saya udah lama ngerebutin dia, -_-. Push ... and pull? Apa artinya itu? #puppyeyes #mukapolos. Iya nih, Sehun mah, posesif amat sih. Saya mau atuh ngerebut Chanyeolnya. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Hyena Lee :** Mungkin akan KrisYeol. Mungkin KaiYeol. Mungkin Seyeol. Mungkin SuYeol. Mungkin Luyeol. Mu- ah, kita lihat nanti okehh? Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Odiodi14 :** Yaah, saya akan pikirkan ulang pendapatmu. Ciee, kita samaan, Krisyeol Hardshipper (apaan seh ini?). Saya juga nyaman sama Chanyeol yang selalu di dekat saya #kemudianauthordibazoka. Terima kasih udah baca dan review.

 **Exochanxi :** saya juga greget sama Yeol. Wkwk. Udah lanjut ya, makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Meliarisky7 :** Udah lanjuttt, makasih udah baca dan review.

 **ABC-HS :** Aduh makasih, saya emang cakep. Mungkin plotnya gak jelas, karena saya emang enggak jelas, saya kan orangnya absurd gitu (deh, bangga). Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Enchris.727 :** Kyyaaaaaaa (ikutan histeris). Iya, ini Seyeol. Eh enggak. Ini YeolxEveryone. Saya juga mau atuh di posesifin sama Chanyeol (sumpah ini author dari tadi balesin ripiu cuma kek gini doang). Saya juga buat FF ini karena lagi ngefeel sama SeYeol. Iya, kita sehati, momennya udah gak ada. Karena merek (nunjuk barisan para mantan) udah pada keluar. Uhuk. Nah lo, saya jadi baper. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Key Darrel :** Udah lanjuttt, makasih udah review dan baca.

 **Anlika067788 :** Aduh angka di unamenya bikin greget. Wkwk. Eh, bentar jangan basoka duluuu #DOOR. Lah, saya pengen kawin dulu ama si Chanyeol. Uhuk. Tapiii ... Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Kumiko Ve :** Iya, kita samaan masa. BTW, aku KookMin hardshipper, dan saya bottom Jimin lover. Dan dari awal saya baca FF BTS, saya selalu ngeliat kamu sebagai reviewernya. Apa kamu ini ... hantu? #eaaaa (-_-). Tiga bulan itu udah lama sayang ... Ekhem. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Namezelfanyeol :** semoga unamenya gk salah. Iyaaa, semoga KrisYeol. Doain aja ya. Kalau si Chanyeolnya kaga milih saya. Uhuk. Mereka emang daebbak. Eaaa, nado sarangheoo, makasih udah baca dan review.

 **KPOPfics :** wah, tidak sekeren itu *blushing*. Makasih . . . kita sama, Chanyeol Uke Lover poreper lah pokok'e. Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Raineylova93 :** Semoga chapter ini juga seru. Iya kita sama masa? Chanyeol itu uke. Titik. Hehe, makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Kookies :** Iya, udah dilanjut... mau? Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Parkmihi03 :** udah lanjut, maafkan keterlambatan saya... Yah, kita akan lihat nanti di last chapter (bawain ala mas-mas cinema). Makasih udah baca dan review.

 **Bottom-PCY :** Uwaahh, author favoriteku ngereview efef saya. Apa ini mimpi? Saya juga lagi haus HunYeol ... Saya tidak bisa melampiaskan ketersedikitan FF HunYeol selain dengan membuat ini. Makasih udah baca dan review. Uhuk.


End file.
